illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon White Diamond and Pokémon Black Pearl
is the second game in Gen VII of Pokémon, and is the sequel to both Poké''mon Diamond'' and Poké''mon Pearl'', and also Poké''mon Black 2'' and Poké''mon White 2''. More information is to come after the closure of Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight. Gameplay The vast majority of the game play in remains the same compared to the previous generation, generation VI. However, there are some changes to the game play to make the game more accessible and less of a struggle for some players who found certain elements in the previous generation arduous. Arcane Type Following from Pokemon Daybreak and Pokemon Twilight, continue the nineteenth Pokémon typing, Arcane. Arcane type is for Pokémon that have magical connections tied to them. New Moves There are an abundant collection of moves added in . They are sorted by Alphabetical Order of Typing. 7th Generation Type Chart Until I add a Type Chart here, below are the main changes to the system that took place in the previous games, Pokemon Daybreak and Pokemon Twilight. *Ice now resists Water *Bug is now super-effective on Fairy *Ice is now super-effective on Fairy *Arcane is super-effective against Ghost, Dragon, Normal and Psychic. *Bug is super-effective on Arcane *Grass is super-effective on Arcane Soaring in the Sky Soaring in the Sky returns in but in a much more viable format. Any Pokémon that could previously learn Fly can now Soar in the Sky. Also, any Pokémon that is part Flying, Arcane or Ghost type can now posses the ability to soar too (considering in theory Ghost types are easily able to levitate and hold their weight and Arcane types are capable of using Magic to possess the ability to fly). However you have to receive an item called the "PokéWhistle" before being able to do this. This allows Pokemon like Scyther and Gengar, who previously couldn't fly to be able to Soar in the Sky. Below is a list of eligible Pokemon now able to use this mechanic. Jumping and Crouching One of the goals of was to make the game a lot more realistic in terms of game play, so the mechanics of Jumping and Crouching were added. Using the ZR button on the New Nintendo 3DS console, the player can jump. Similarly, using the ZL button allows the player to crouch. Mega Evolution Mega Evolution returns in the same format as previous Generations, however it is a lot harder to obtain Mega Stones in , as they have become rare artifacts and worth a lot of money. Also, only one copy of each Mega Stone exists, making them a lot harder in lore to receive. Transportation Transportation has been completely rejuvenated for . The player has the Running Shoes from the beginning, and acquires the Bike pretty quickly in the game. However there are also many other methods of transportation that are new in the game, such as the Skateboard and Surfboard which are easily customized by the player. Later on in the game, the player can travel around the region through portals in Pokemon Centers. More information on how they become available will be provided soon. HMs The HM system was completely reworked in after several controversial issues with HMs taking up so much space in an ideal move pool were made. The system changed, and now each Pokemon can have five moves, four normal moves for none HM moves and one HM slot, specifically for HM moves. Pokemon can still have HMs in their normal four moves, but also have that extra slot so using HMs is easier. TMs TMs return in in the same role that they always have taken. Story To be added. Pokedex To be added. Characters To be added. Trainers To be added. Region To be added. Gallery To be added. Poll Are you hyped for this game? Yes! No... Which version would you buy? White Diamond. Black Pearl. Trivia *This game takes place after Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon Pearl, Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2, being the biggest game to date region-wise. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:RPG Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Tropicon Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:2017